1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for distributing location-relevant information to a mobile client based upon the position of the client.
2. Description of the Related Art
The global position system (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d) is used for obtaining position information. A GPS receiver receives ranging signals from several GPS satellites, and triangulates these received ranging signals to obtain the measured position of the receiver. A more detailed discussion of a GPS receiver is found in U.S. patent application (xe2x80x9cCopending Applicationxe2x80x9d), Ser. No. 08/779,698, entitled xe2x80x9cStructure of An Efficient Global Positioning System Receiver,xe2x80x9d assigned to the present assignee. The Copending Application is hereby incorporated by reference.
One application of GPS is vehicle location. The Parent Application provides a method for vehicle location using both the GPS system and a data network, such as the Internet. Commercial activities have become an important part of the Internet. Users of the Internet can access information anywhere in the world with equal ease. However, because of the global nature of the Internet, the user of information obtained from the Internet filters out a large amount of that information to get to relevant information of local interest.
The present invention provides methods applicable to commercial activities between a mobile unit with a wireless link with a server on a data network, such as the Internet. According to one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for distributing location-relevant information over a data network to a client includes: (a) providing a GPS position of the client to a server over the data network; (b) obtaining at the server the location-relevant information using the GPS position provided by the server; and (c) returning to the client the location-relevant information. In one embodiment, the client communicates over a wireless link with a gateway of the data network, which then acts as a proxy client for accessing the server. Under this method, the GPS position can be provided to the server by the client in conjunction with a query for information. Based on the supplied GPS position, the server can then select to return only that information relevant to the client from the non-location specific information responsive to the query, thereby relieving the client of the task of filtering for relevant information. In one implementation, the client uses an Internet browser application program. Location-relevant information includes advertising of local interest to said client, discount coupons accepted by businesses in the local vicinity of said client, and addresses of local points of interest.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for conducting a business or financial transaction over a data network. The method includes (a) by a first party, attaching a GPS position of the first party to a digital instrument transmitted over the data network; and (b) by a second party, accepting the digital instrument to complete the transaction. The GPS position can be attached as a code word formed using the GPS position or embedding the GPS position. To ensure security, such a code word can be formed using an encryption process. Under such a method, the second party can use the GPS position received from the first party to authenticate the digital instrument, or to identify the first party first party, or to establish the location at which said transaction is deemed to have taken place, for legal and other purposes. Thus, the present invention allows a simple and efficient authentication, identification or signature scheme for business to be conducted on the Internet.